The present invention relates generally to ink cartridges for print devices, and more particularly, to reservoirs contained in such ink cartridges. Ink cartridges are used in many print devices, such as printers and facsimile machines. Typically, ink cartridges contain an ink reservoir or multiple ink reservoirs. Each reservoir may retain the ink in a capillary material such as foam, or the reservoir may contain “free ink” (ink which is not retained in a capillary material). The ink contained within these reservoirs is intended to pass through a print head to media during printing.
Color printing may involve printing with one or more inks of different colors. As a result of repeated printing, the ink cartridges may become depleted, and inks of different colors may become depleted at different times. It therefore becomes necessary to replace the ink cartridge or cartridges from time to time. In order to allow printing using a selected color or colors, a cartridge containing a supply of ink of the desired color or colors may be used to replace a cartridge that has become depleted. The color of ink contained in a new cartridge may be imprinted on a package containing the cartridge. Once the cartridge is removed from a package, it is helpful to have the color of the ink contained in a cartridge identified directly on the cartridge. This is helpful during both installation of a new cartridge, as well as replacement of an existing cartridge. The reservoir portion of a cartridge may be formed of two members, such as a body and a lid, which are then joined together.